Called 2
10:19:35 PM Josie: Rycroft is awakened at sunset by the chirp of a text message! 10:19:40 PM Josie: It's Rose. "How did it go?" 10:20:37 PM Rycroft: Rycroft grabs his phone. "All right. I'm going to check on her now. I don't think she's gonna run." 10:21:07 PM | Edited 10:23:53 PM Josie: "Knew you were the right person." 10:22:08 PM | Edited 10:22:18 PM Rycroft: "Tess helped too. The girls says her name is 'Lizard'. She was homeless when the Torrie found her, I think. He made her draw. Her memory is still a bit muddled." 10:24:30 PM Josie: "Might give the Hunter a medal, in that case. No idea why he didn't kill her too. 'Lizard' is very undignified. Needs a new name." 10:33:10 PM Rycroft: "We'll let her ease into this first. 10:34:22 PM Josie: "Just make sure she's presentable when the time comes. Lunch?" 10:36:12 PM Rycroft: "I told her I'd get her some paints. I think she's going to paint the room I gave her. Maybe after that. Where?" 10:37:48 PM Josie: She gives an address for the wealthier part in town, and then ends the text with "Later." 10:38:52 PM Rycroft: "That's awfully vague for you." 10:40:03 PM Josie: She replies with "11:43 p.m., don't be late." 10:40:34 PM Rycroft: "Better." 10:44:37 PM Josie: "This is not a booty call." 10:45:14 PM Rycroft: "Good, I'll wear pants." 10:45:24 PM Rycroft: Rycroft follows this up with ".. that was a joke." 10:45:38 PM Josie: "So you *won't* wear pants?" 10:45:52 PM Rycroft: "Heh. See you then." 10:46:02 PM Rycroft: Rycroft gets up and goes to check on the houseguests. 10:47:27 PM Josie: Tess is snoring on the couch. Lizard... has fallen asleep propped up against a wall, with a marker in her hand. She's drawn all over the wall. 10:47:58 PM Rycroft: What did she draw? 10:49:01 PM Josie: A seascape, apparently. There's a rather complex ship in full sail and a storm sailing in. 10:49:22 PM Rycroft: Rycroft lets her sleep and goes to make coffee. 10:49:55 PM Josie: Someone rings the buzzer from downstairs. 10:51:38 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes to the intercom. "Yes?" 10:52:06 PM Josie: "Package for Mr. Winslow." 10:52:12 PM Josie: Tess snorts and sits up, blinking and stretching. 10:52:54 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at Tess. "Alright, I'll be down in a moment." 10:53:30 PM Josie: Tess: ... careful. I don't have a bad feeling about whatever it is but you never know. 10:53:46 PM Josie: Tess: Kid's in her room? 10:54:11 PM Rycroft: That's why you're staying here while I go down there. Yeah, she's still asleep. 10:54:30 PM Josie: Tess nods. "Right." 10:54:43 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes down to the lobby! 10:55:58 PM Josie: There's a delivery guy there. He looks bored, and he's holding a package about two feet long wrapped in brown paper. "You Winslow?" 10:56:29 PM Rycroft: That's me. 10:56:29 PM Rycroft: Rycroft checks his aura! 10:56:52 PM Josie: He's a bored delivery guy! 10:57:19 PM Josie: He makes Rye sign for the package first, and then hands it to him. 10:57:59 PM Rycroft: Rycroft takes it and opens it there. 10:59:25 PM Josie: He pulls the brown paper aside and opens the box to reveal.... 10:59:51 PM Josie: A plaid, traditional kilt. There's a note underneath that says "Pants now optional." 11:00:27 PM Rycroft: Rycroft chuckles. 11:01:00 PM Josie: The delivery guy is long gone by this point. 11:02:56 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes back up to his apartment. 11:04:19 PM Josie: Tess has brushed and ponytailed her hair and folded up the blanket. "What's in the box?" 11:05:27 PM Rycroft: A gift from your boss. 11:05:44 PM Josie: She waggles her eyebrows. 11:07:03 PM Rycroft: Put those eyebrows down. 11:09:59 PM Josie: Tess: Why? Is it a thong? A banana hammock? Assless chaps? 11:11:28 PM Rycroft: A kilt. 11:11:49 PM Josie: Tess: Wow, I wouldn't've figured her for a leg woman. 11:12:58 PM Rycroft: Hmph. We need to get Lizard some paint. 11:13:39 PM Josie: Tess: I can stay with her here and you can go, or we can wake her up. 11:14:54 PM Rycroft: Stay here, I'll run and get it. 11:15:22 PM Josie: Tess: Sure thing, Legs. 11:15:23 PM Josie: She winks. 11:16:30 PM Rycroft: Rycroft sighs. "She sent it over based on a joke I made about twenty minutes ago in a text. She's quick on the Amazon, apparently." 11:18:28 PM Josie: Tess: Oh, I see. I'll have to tease you about something else. 11:20:14 PM Rycroft: Indeed. 11:20:14 PM Rycroft: Rycroft gets a jacket on. "All right. I'll be back soon." 11:21:20 PM Josie: Tess: Any suggestions? 11:21:55 PM Rycroft: I'm sure you'll find something. 11:22:25 PM Josie: Tess: Yeah, but it has to be both funny *and* something that doesn't bother you. ... see you later! Be careful out there. 11:23:32 PM Rycroft: Rycroft leaves the building and heads down the block to an art supply store. 11:26:48 PM Josie: There are a few out there! What's he going to buy? 11:27:29 PM Rycroft: Just a bunch of acrylic paints and some brushes. Lots of different colors. 11:28:12 PM Josie: *nodnod* 11:28:23 PM Josie: No other art stuff? 11:31:07 PM Rycroft: He'll get her some sketchpads and some canvas boards. 11:31:31 PM Josie: Good move. Pencils, erasers? 11:32:17 PM Josie: The lady suggests some colored pencils, some oils, watercolors and watercolor paper, too. She is trying to upsell, but also to be helpful. 11:32:46 PM Josie: She also steers him away from some of the more expensive brands in favor of some less pricey ones that are still of the same quality. 11:33:54 PM Rycroft: He follows her suggestions. 11:34:49 PM Josie: He ends up with all sorts of things, even some chalks and charcoals, but it's all drawing and painting. 11:35:21 PM Josie: The saleswoman gives him her card, too, and notes that if he ever wants advice on materials to give her a call. 11:35:52 PM Rycroft: He takes it with thanks and heads back home. 11:37:34 PM Josie: When he gets there, Tess and Liz are playing Go Fish. 11:38:06 PM Rycroft: Who's winning? 11:38:29 PM Josie: Liz: I am. But only just. 11:38:37 PM Josie: Tess: Well it's mostly luck. 11:38:49 PM Josie: Both of them stare at the massive bags of stuff he's carrying. 11:39:23 PM Rycroft: I didn't know what to get you so I got you a lot of stuff. Paints, paper, brushes... use whatever you want. 11:40:46 PM Josie: Her eyes get huuuuge. "Really!?" 11:41:17 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods and sets the bags down. 11:41:38 PM Josie: She sets her cards down and starts going through the bags. 11:41:45 PM Josie: Tess: That counts as a draw. 11:44:51 PM Josie: Tess: Ooh, watercolors. I used to use those as a kid. Tough to work with though. 11:45:07 PM Josie: Liz: You bought *everything*! 11:46:23 PM Rycroft: Rycroft shrugs. "I wasn't sure what to get so I erred on the side of caution." 11:51:42 PM Josie: Liz: But it must've been hundreds and hundreds of dollars! 11:53:36 PM Rycroft: Don't worry about it. I have the money. 11:54:45 PM Josie: Liz: ... but why are you spending it on me? 11:55:23 PM Rycroft: Why wouldn't I? 11:56:27 PM Josie: Liz hugs him suddenly. *muffled* "You're wonderful." 11:56:43 PM Josie: Tess: She's gonna need clothes, too, but Gray's on that. 11:57:16 PM Rycroft: ... Hope this means you're not gonna run. 12:00:34 AM Josie: Liz: ... as long as you don't hurt me. 12:01:32 AM Rycroft: Nope. 12:03:35 AM Josie: Tess: He won't. 12:03:51 AM Josie: Liz: ... okay. 12:06:36 AM Rycroft: Rose is taking care of her clothes? 12:07:02 AM Josie: Tess: She didn't tell you? 12:07:40 AM Rycroft: She didn't mention it. It's fine. I was going to ask her about it when I meet her tonight. 12:10:05 AM Josie: Liz: ... is she nice? 12:11:00 AM Rycroft: The prince? I suppose she is. She's tough. And very organized. 12:13:17 AM Josie: Tess: People tease her for being Malkavian. 12:13:51 AM Josie: ((Which she isn't.)) 12:14:24 AM Rycroft: Mmm. I get teased for apophenia. 12:14:56 AM Josie: Tess: I get teased for being huuuuuge. Usually not more'n'once, though. 12:15:29 AM Rycroft: Heh. 12:16:41 AM Josie: Liz: What's Malk... Malkavian? 12:19:47 AM Rycroft: It's one of the clans. 12:19:47 AM Rycroft: They're all... not right. 12:20:01 AM Josie: Liz: Not... right? Are they bad? 12:22:30 AM Rycroft: No. Not all of them. 12:22:40 AM Rycroft: They're just all a bit.... touched? 12:23:28 AM Josie: Tess: They're all batshit insane. One way or another. 12:23:38 AM Josie: Liz: ... are they all locked up or something? 12:24:12 AM Rycroft: Nope. 12:26:09 AM Josie: Tess: It's usually not .... that bad. 12:26:28 AM Josie: Tess: I know one guy who keeps a duck on his head. Totally sane otherwise. He's an accountant. 12:27:06 AM Josie: Tess: There are some a little more... debilitated, but usually they're harmless to anyone but themselves even then. 12:27:15 AM Josie: Tess: Things like... stepping on every crack in the sidewalk, that kind of stuff. 12:27:48 AM Josie: Tess: You only get a homicidal maniac every.... well, it's probably not any more common for them than the rest of us, right, Rye? Can I call you that or is that obnoxious? 12:29:47 AM Rycroft: Most of my friends do, it's fine. And yeah. A lot of the old timers really like having Malkavians around, actually. The idea is that they're touched in useful ways, and are able to give useful perspective. 12:32:28 AM Josie: Tess: You just, uh... never know if they're gonna shake your hand or lick it, that's all. 12:33:41 AM Rycroft: Or sniff your crotch. 12:35:07 AM Josie: Liz: ... ew. 12:35:11 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah, pretty much. 12:37:04 AM Rycroft: Toreador, Malkavian, Ventrue, Gangrel. There's also the Brujah, the Tremere, the Nosferatu. 12:37:33 AM Josie: Tess: Sometimes I wish I was Brujah. 12:39:15 AM Rycroft: Got a rebellious streak? 12:39:23 AM Josie: Tess: Some. And there'd be less etiquette. 12:39:34 AM Josie: Tess: I kinda got fired from my previous job. 12:40:07 AM Rycroft: Why? 12:41:03 AM Josie: Tess: I was a bouncer. Punched a patron in the face. 12:44:34 AM Josie: Liz: Aren't bouncers supposed to do that? 12:44:44 AM Josie: Tess: Uh, well. Not when the patron is the owner, apparently. 12:45:29 AM Josie: Tess: No idea why Gray hired me. She's a stickler for protocol, and I'm uh, not. 12:45:44 AM Rycroft: You obviously impressed her somehow. 12:46:35 AM Josie: Tess: Might've been a favor for my captain, too. Who knows. 12:49:45 AM Rycroft: Rycroft checks the time! 12:50:43 AM Josie: He should probably start getting ready for lunch! 12:51:29 AM Rycroft: All right. I have to go meet Rose soon. You guys all right here? 12:52:26 AM Josie: Liz has broken out the colored pencils by this time and has half a page covered with a crowd scene. 12:52:36 AM Josie: Tess: Sure. Bring me back a six-pack if you would. 12:53:10 AM Rycroft: I'll do what I can. 12:53:15 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes to get ready. 12:53:46 AM Josie: Does he wear the kilt? 12:54:25 AM | Edited 12:55:34 AM Rycroft: He doesn't. 12:54:56 AM Josie: Josie tries to parse that. 12:57:32 AM Rycroft: Rycroft wears pants! 12:58:13 AM Josie: Hee. 12:58:26 AM Rycroft: Then he heads to the address. 12:59:08 AM Josie: It's only thanks to his Auspex gift and training that he notices someone's following him on the way. 12:59:49 AM Rycroft: Can he tell who it is? 1:03:26 AM Josie: Just an average looking woman in a suit. 1:03:37 AM Josie: She salutes him when she notices he's looking at her, though. 1:04:49 AM Rycroft: Rycroft ignores her and flags down a taxi. 1:06:07 AM Josie: He gets one, and the lady hops in a car and follows the taxi. 1:10:18 AM Rycroft: Rycroft nods, and gives the driver the adress. He wants to be dropped off about a block off, though. 1:11:27 AM Josie: He ends up in a swank residential neighborhood. 1:12:07 AM Rycroft: Rycroft pays the cabbie and watches for his tail. 1:16:17 AM Josie: There's no sign of her. 1:16:31 AM Josie: However, there's an oddly-shaped shadow in a doorway on the other side of the street. 1:17:10 AM Rycroft: Rycroft will wait for a few moments. 1:17:41 AM Josie: The shadow doesn't move! 1:19:20 AM Rycroft: Rycroft waves at the shadow. 1:20:38 AM Josie: The shadow shifts slightly. 1:22:51 AM Rycroft: Rycroft walks down the street toward the address. 1:23:53 AM Josie: Probably Lasombra playing games. 1:24:29 AM Rycroft: Rycroft stays alert. 1:25:39 AM Josie: He's in a very nice area of the city, though it's not billionaire's row or anything. 1:27:02 AM Josie: The address is a two-story home, old, but beautifully kept-up, with a round stained-glass window near the peak of the roof. 1:27:19 AM Rycroft: Rycroft eyes the place and goes to the front door. 1:28:07 AM Josie: It's a nice front door! There are several security cameras and, his auspex informs him, some sort of pressure plate triggered by stepping on the steps. 1:28:16 AM Josie: It could be a bomb, or more likely, Lasombra-security. 1:30:05 AM Rycroft: Rycroft waves at the camera, wondering what the Lasombra are doing here! ((Or are they not bad guys in your world?)) 1:31:25 AM Josie: They are *usually* bad guys, yes. 1:31:55 AM Josie: And strenuously deny the existance and survival of antitribu. Maybe a little *too* strenuously. 1:32:00 AM Josie: Nothing happens. 1:34:33 AM Rycroft: Rycroft sighs and then steps on the stairs. 1:34:50 AM Josie: He is not blown up! 1:34:55 AM Josie: Nothing happens. 1:35:43 AM Rycroft: He knocks. 1:38:05 AM Josie: A maid answers the door. She's wearing a modernized version of a maid uniform, too--black pants, black shirt, and a sleek white apron. 1:38:29 AM Josie: Inside, what you can see of the house is a dark blue wallpaper with gold designs in vintage Victorian patterns. 1:39:09 AM Josie: Maid: Come in, sir. She's expecting you. 1:40:22 AM Rycroft: Thank you. 1:42:22 AM Josie: She leads him into a dining room, which is also done all in Victorian-era style. This is definitely not Rose's typical decor, by the way--she favors that sleek, clean-lined modern look. 1:42:58 AM Josie: Even the furniture is right--dark, rich wood, and the walls are paneled in similar. The wallpaper, likely hand-painted, in here is dark green, with a stylized leaf motif. 1:44:06 AM Josie: Two place settings are laid out on one end of the table, but there's no food in sight. The china is edged in silver. 1:44:46 AM Rycroft: ... who is expecting me? 1:46:11 AM Josie: A voice from behind him says "You don't know?" 1:46:24 AM Josie: It's Rose, though. 1:46:43 AM Rycroft: The decor threw me off. 1:47:10 AM Josie: She comes down the steps; she's wearing a fairly pretty, but severe little black dress. It probably was physically difficult for her to change from the suits, which she wears damn near 100% of the time. 1:47:29 AM Josie: Rose: Personally I feel it's ghastly, but it's a historic home and that comes with certain strings attached. 1:47:59 AM Josie: Rose: And in its own excessive, overwrought way, I suppose it's attractive enough. The upper floors are a little less... bedazzled. 1:48:40 AM Rycroft: Nice to see you, Rose. I might have been followed. 1:49:20 AM Josie: She raises her eyebrows. "I should hope so, I might have to fire someone for losing you otherwise." 1:49:56 AM Rycroft: Rycroft sighs. 1:51:47 AM Rycroft: So, why are you having people follow me? 1:52:06 AM Josie: Rose: The same reason I sent Tess with you. I prefer you alive. 1:52:16 AM Josie: Rose: You're not going to be unreasonable about this, are you? 1:53:03 AM Rycroft: I haven't decided yet. 1:53:29 AM Josie: Rose: I suppose I should have told you. 1:54:00 AM | Edited 1:55:46 AM Rycroft: Yes. I'm already on the lookout for hunters. 1:56:06 AM Josie: Rose: Gillian and Armand aren't hunters. 1:57:34 AM Rycroft: I know. But they were watching me and I didn't know why. 1:58:56 AM Josie: Rose: They weren't supposed to get caught. 2:00:09 AM Rycroft: Gillian saluted me when I saw her. Is Armand the shadowy fellow across the street? 2:00:37 AM Josie: Rose: Yes. It was quite the coup for me to get them. 2:00:48 AM Josie: Rose: They were *supposed* to be stealthy. 2:01:01 AM Josie: Rose: Have I ever told you how irritating your ability to smoke people out is? 2:01:05 AM Josie: (She has. A lot.) 2:01:16 AM Rycroft: It's what I do. 2:04:42 AM Josie: Rose smiles. "I know." 2:05:27 AM Josie: Rose: And you're very good at it. 2:05:49 AM Rycroft: You look very nice, by the way. 2:07:26 AM Josie: Rose: Thank you. I hoped you'd like it. I'm having a bit of trouble adapting to the latest workplace attire trends. I think I would like to drop whoever thought of "Casual Fridays" into the sun. 2:09:06 AM Rycroft: You can only see so many pasty guys in hawaiian shirts before you come to that conclusion. 2:09:19 AM Josie: Rose: Oh god, it's so much worse than that. 2:09:33 AM Josie: Rose: *I* have to wear one too, or I'm a bad boss! 2:10:47 AM Rycroft: Rycroft chuckles. "Ironic t-shirts and bluejeans?" 2:11:09 AM Josie: She rubs her forehead. "I had to buy a pair of *jeans.*" 2:12:24 AM Rycroft: I'm sure you look great in them. 2:12:53 AM Josie: Rose: I don't even understand the attraction. They're so... stiff, and tight. It's very uncomfortable. 2:13:42 AM Josie: Rose: I put my foot down on the blouse, though. 2:14:01 AM Josie: Rose: I can just about manage a peasant blouse. 2:14:35 AM Josie: Rose: Well. Do you want blood first and then coffee? Or vice versa? There are so few people I can enjoy the latter with. 2:15:31 AM Rycroft: I haven't eaten tonight. 2:17:27 AM Josie: Rose: Then let's sit. It'll be just like old times, but with better napkins. 2:19:39 AM Rycroft: Rycroft chuckles and pulls out her chair. 2:20:58 AM Josie: She sits, politely. 2:21:12 AM Josie: Rose: So much more dignified than a... a *booty call.* 2:22:27 AM Josie: Rose: Why *did* we break up? I can't even remember. 2:22:38 AM Josie: Rose: ... I do remember we were both being rather unreasonable at the time. 2:25:06 AM Rycroft: Sounds about right. I recall you not liking my.... 'know-it-all-it-edness'. 2:26:45 AM Josie: Rose: Pot to kettle, you are black. 2:28:25 AM Rycroft: Rycroft chuckles. 2:28:59 AM Rycroft: Fair enough. 2:29:56 AM Josie: The maid walks in with a tray of small cups, in different colors. She puts four down in front of each of you. 2:30:27 AM Josie: Rose: They're all a bit different, but it's quite fresh. People are very *thoughtful* to princes for *some* reason. 2:31:03 AM Rycroft: ((What is her feeding restriction?)) 2:31:22 AM Josie: Rose has a relatively easy one--men only. 2:32:18 AM Rycroft: Rycroft nods to the maid. "Thank you." 2:33:21 AM Josie: She nods and steps out. 2:33:35 AM Josie: Rose: This way you can try them all and ask for more of whichever you prefer. 2:33:44 AM Josie: Rose: It must be useful not to have any restrictions. 2:34:31 AM Rycroft: I imagine it is. I wouldn't know, though. At least yours isn't terribly burdensome. 2:34:53 AM Josie: Rose: Yes. Imagine getting stuck with children. 2:37:13 AM Josie: She selects one of the glasses and sips it thoughtfully, swishing it around in her mouth like wine. 2:37:28 AM Rycroft: Rycroft sips from one of the cups. 2:37:28 AM Josie: Rose: Or worse, the elderly. Fragile people one could kill by accident terribly easily. 2:38:26 AM Rycroft: I once knew a Ventrue who could only feed from carnies. How does that happen? 2:38:57 AM Josie: Rose: There are some who think it's psychological in origin. 2:39:11 AM Rycroft: What do you think? 2:39:14 AM Josie: She tries the other "vintages." 2:39:26 AM Josie: Rose: I don't have any particular hang-ups about men, if that's what you're asking. 2:39:38 AM Josie: He'll find they *do* all taste a bit different from each other. 2:40:26 AM Rycroft: I wasn't. Just asking your opinion on the matter. 2:41:01 AM Josie: Rose: I don't know, honestly. I've often wondered. 2:41:24 AM Josie: Rose: I've had to... tap a few kegs, I think she calls it? for Miss Miller. 2:43:45 AM Rycroft: Yeah, she mentioned that. 2:44:10 AM Josie: Rose: I like her quite a bit. Although at times she can be rather distressingly frank. 2:44:44 AM Rycroft: She's not sure why you hired her. 2:45:13 AM Josie: Rose smiles: Deniability. 2:45:24 AM Josie: The maid returns; Rose orders a bit more of the red and more of the orange. 2:46:43 AM Rycroft: Rycroft asks for more of the green. 2:47:13 AM Rycroft: Deniability for what? 2:47:42 AM Josie: Rose: Well, sometimes I'd quite like to punch someone in the face. 2:48:32 AM Josie: Rose: When you're in my position you simply *can't,* but if a volatile employee flies off the handle, well. Such a pity, my sincerest apologies, she's been fired, naturally. And Miss Miller gets a lovely vacation in Greece or wherever she likes and a nice cushy recommendation for a job somewhere else. 2:50:33 AM Rycroft: Hmm. Interesting. 2:51:11 AM | Edited 2:51:15 AM Josie: Rose: I think it'll work out well for everyone. Except the punch-ee, of course. 2:51:43 AM Rycroft: Of course. 2:51:44 AM Josie: The maid brings the glasses for Rose; whatever Rycroft prefers to drink his in (or did in the 1970s) is what she brings for him, as Rose remembered. 2:58:20 AM Josie: Could be a golden goblet, a coffeecup or a beer stein. 2:58:27 AM Josie: She sips happily. 2:59:35 AM Rycroft: Probably a mug! 3:00:54 AM Josie: He gets a mug! A nice one. 3:01:02 AM Josie: Black, porcelain. 3:01:06 AM Josie: Rose: How is she doing? 3:03:34 AM Rycroft: Liz? She's okay. She was glad for the art supplies. 3:04:44 AM Josie: Rose smiles. "I hope she likes the wardrobe too, when it's ready. It should be later tonight. 3:05:54 AM Rycroft: I'm sure she will. You're much better at the whole... fashion thing. 3:07:08 AM | Edited 3:07:24 AM Josie: Rose: You dress well enough. 3:07:33 AM Josie: Rose: It may not be elegant, but it's not shabby. 3:08:30 AM Rycroft: Between your lingering influence and Leon's, I've gotten into the habit. 3:09:46 AM Josie: Rose: Ooh, Leon. He'll have you full of glitter if you're not careful. 3:10:46 AM Josie: Rose drinks her blood! She alternates between the two cups. 3:10:48 AM Rycroft: He's tried. 3:11:28 AM Josie: Rose: ... while I can't deny that the look isn't *entirely* awful on a select few people, it would certainly not be a good one for you. 3:12:15 AM Rycroft: I agree. 3:12:57 AM Josie: Rose: How long do you think it will take before we can present her at court? 3:13:37 AM Rycroft: Hell, I don't know, Rose. I'm not a terrible good judge of that sort of thing. 3:14:42 AM Josie: Rose: Politics. 3:16:20 AM Rycroft: Yeah. 3:16:33 AM Rycroft: Did her sire have a lot of connections? 3:16:53 AM Josie: Rose: Some. More against than for, though, so the aftermath of his untimely death has been.... messy. 3:17:03 AM Josie: Rose: Quite a lot of people are asking for her head on a platter. 3:18:11 AM Rycroft: Because of him? 3:18:41 AM Josie: Rose: Because of him and because of the balance shift among the Torries in this city. 3:18:57 AM Josie: Rose: And of course because I stuck my nose into it. 3:20:44 AM Rycroft: What do you mean, 'balance shift'? 3:21:33 AM Josie: Rose: Oh, he was a behind-the-scenes man for them. 3:21:53 AM Josie: Rose: It never looked like he was anyone, but believe me, when you traced quite a bit of their power back through the ranks he was behind rather a lot. 3:24:42 AM Rycroft: Ahh, I see. 3:25:21 AM Rycroft: Tess told me some of his past... activities. 3:26:59 AM Josie: Rose: If I'd been more aware of them when he was alive, he wouldn't have been. 3:29:24 AM Rycroft: .... not to sound terribly cold, as I'm starting to like the girl, but... why protect her? 3:31:16 AM Josie: Rose rubs her forehead again. 3:31:30 AM Josie: Rose: If you were anyone else, I'd just tell you I hate waste. 3:32:03 AM Josie: Rose: And I do hate waste. That's true. But I really don't know. I've been accused of going *soft* over this and I had to knock a few heads together on other issues to make it clear that wasn't true. 3:37:55 AM Rycroft: Hmm. Okay, fair enough. 3:38:49 AM Josie: Rose: Maybe she reminds me of me. 3:39:18 AM Josie: Rose: For a while she just allowed herself to be tugged all over the place and moved around like a bit of furniture. 3:39:37 AM Josie: Rose: Then the Domination wore off and she started kicking and punching everyone. I haven't been punched by anyone in a *very* long time, Rye. 3:41:36 AM Rycroft: How long ago was she embraced? 3:42:03 AM Josie: Rose: Two days? Three? It was a *very* long day. Nobody got much sleep. 3:44:17 AM Rycroft: Mmm. ... how does she remind you of you? 3:46:05 AM Josie: Rose: She fought back. Hard. 3:46:14 AM Josie: Rose: I didn't say she was smart. 3:47:18 AM Rycroft: She didn't know she was a vampire. I had to explain it to her. 3:47:58 AM Josie: Rose: ... god. He really didn't tell her anything. How did it go? 3:51:11 AM Rycroft: Not bad. Incredulous, then she asked if she could turn into a bat. 3:51:36 AM Josie: Rose rolls her eyes and sets her empty glass down. 3:51:41 AM Josie: Rose: They always ask that. 3:52:34 AM Rycroft: She seems to be accepting of it, though. 3:54:27 AM Josie: Rose: Well thank goodness for that. 3:57:10 AM Rycroft: She likes Tess, too. Good call there. 3:57:35 AM Josie: The maid returns, takes any cups that are empty or unwanted, and leaves coffee in its place. Also sugar and cream. 3:58:23 AM Josie: Rose: Ha. I thought so. Tess is so... big and obvious. It's impossible to think she might hide things. I actually don't think she *does* hide things. 3:58:48 AM Josie: Rose: It's a little disconcerting at first. 4:01:16 AM Rycroft: Yeah, she says she feels like she should have been a Brujah. 4:02:27 AM Josie: Rose: Ventrue has a reputation for choosing politicians, but there are those of us concerned with honor, too, don't forget. 4:05:25 AM Rycroft: Oh, I know. 4:05:47 AM Rycroft: Just saying what she said. 4:06:50 AM Josie: She pours some coffee for Rye and puts whatever he likes in it, in it, or nothing if he likes it black. 4:06:57 AM Josie: She herself takes both cream and sugar. 4:07:13 AM Rycroft: He just takes it with sugar. 4:09:10 AM Rycroft: Rycroft sips his coffee. "So how have you been, Rose? I don't mean business." 4:09:57 AM Josie: Rose: ... I'm pretty much all business these days. 4:10:14 AM Josie: Rose: Sometimes I wish I hadn't been *quite* so successful. 4:12:27 AM Josie: Rose: I learned Japanese. 4:14:56 AM Rycroft: I could never get the hang of that one. 4:19:54 AM Josie: Rose: It wasn't easy. 4:20:43 AM Josie: Rose: ... I missed you. I haven't been alone all this time, obviously. But all the same, it's nice to be around someone who's not around you because of your position. 4:22:31 AM Rycroft: I wouldn't know. But I do know that you being Prince is the least interesting thing about you. 4:23:58 AM Josie: She smiles, and sips her coffee. "And you're not just saying that for favor or to get into my dress. It's *such* a nice change." 4:24:55 AM Rycroft: Lots of sycophants, then? 4:26:43 AM Josie: Rose: Always. 4:27:31 AM Josie: She takes his hand across the table. 4:28:36 AM Rycroft: He gives her hand a squeeze. 4:30:50 AM Josie: Rose: Care to give it another shot? 4:35:10 AM Rycroft: You know, I think I would. 4:35:58 AM Josie: Rose: It'll be more complicated now. 4:37:36 AM Rycroft: Yeah, I know. You're the Prince. 4:38:01 AM Josie: Rose: And still a pain in the ass, too. 4:42:09 AM Rycroft: Well. WE'll take it slow. 4:43:22 AM Josie: Rose: Then I guess I shouldn't invite you to fly to Milan with me tomorrow. ... and you're a family man now anyway. 4:43:31 AM Josie: Rose: Hoist on my own clever scheme. 4:45:34 AM Rycroft: Indeed. What takes you to Milan? 4:46:03 AM Josie: Rose: Nominally, a fashion show. 4:47:00 AM Josie: Rose: Actually, politics. There's been a bit of turmoil in Italy just recently and they've sorted it out, largely, but there's a few of the cities where... well, the leadership's loyalty is in question, shall we say. 4:48:43 AM Rycroft: Ahh. Well. I'll try not to seduce anyone while you're away. 4:51:03 AM Josie: Rose: Mmm. Even I'm not sure if I'd be jealous or just glad someone's there to occupy more of your time. I rather suspect you're going to cause some trouble for me. 4:52:44 AM Rycroft: ... that does seem likely, doesn't it. 4:53:47 AM Josie: Rose: As long as it's *good* trouble. 4:54:55 AM Josie: Rose: "Oh dear, I have so many diamonds I can't carry them all! And my gold money clip won't stretch to contain all these $100 bills! And so many princes decided to be my allies that my voicemail is full!" 4:57:38 AM Rycroft: ....that... seems less likely. You're the only prince I've met that I actually liked. 5:00:02 AM Josie: Rose: Well, I'm confident you'll do your best. 5:00:36 AM Josie: Rose: How slow do you want to go? 5:01:34 AM Rycroft: Well. Not glacially. Just slow enough not to make things publically awkward for you. 5:03:45 AM Josie: Rose: A little awkwardness might help. 5:06:56 AM Rycroft: Oh, really? I'll be sure to send flowers to your office on an embarassingly constant basis. And not just a rose or some daisies here and there, I mean full on Stalker Special flower arrangements. 5:07:42 AM Josie: Rose: Oh god. Me and my big mouth. 5:08:14 AM Josie: Rose: Send oleander. People won't know whether you're trying to kill me or kiss me then. 5:12:30 AM Rycroft: Rycroft chuckles. 5:12:36 AM Rycroft: ((I need sleeep.)) 5:13:31 AM Josie: ((Few more minutes, or is that too much?)) 5:13:55 AM Rycroft: ((nope!)) 5:14:45 AM Josie: Rose: Mainly I'm wondering if it's too soon to drag you upstairs and have my wicked way with you. Or escort you upstairs and have a good time with you. 5:14:54 AM Josie: Rose: Saves wear and tear on the stairs. 5:16:38 AM Rycroft: Too soon? Not nearly. 5:18:50 AM Josie: Rose: Oh good. I don't have time to seduce you today. ... also, I'm not very good at that. 5:19:41 AM Rycroft: To be honest? Neither am I. 5:21:27 AM Josie: Rose: Well, whatever you're doing works on me. 5:21:31 AM Josie: She stands up. 5:22:32 AM Rycroft: Rycroft also stands. "Well, let's get to it, then. You're a busy woman." 5:23:47 AM Josie: Rose: Very. 5:24:01 AM Josie: She grins, grabs his hand and tugs him gently up the stairs! 5:24:38 AM Rycroft: He goes with her!